John Cena
Debut, Main Event Push and Departure John Cena started out in WWE as a heel and stayed mainly in the low mid card having little air time compared to Y2J and HBK but when he turned Tweener he would get a lot more air time and his own interview segment which ended on its first night when John smashed his rival Mankind's Face through the CenaTron1000(a Parody of the Jeritron 5000) and would get a Main-Event Push where he and Rocky Maivia won the JECW World Tag Team Championships and would got onto defend them u ntil the Company's closing. John like all the other WWE Superstars were released as the company closed. Return and Darth Starkiller After returning, Cena automaticly again started teaming with Rocky, before wining and losing the tag titles, Cena was betrayed by Rocky. A month later, in a loser gets fired match, Cena lost. A month after leaving WWE Rocky got messages saying "i'm COMNG FOR U" "YOUR NOT SAFE" after a month of these messages Darth Starkiller debuted as a Heel attacking various Faces and Heels alike but again after 2 months of Feuding with Rocky his Starkiller persona started making a Face Turn and the Executives wanted John to take his mask off. but John simply stated no lets make a NEW persona stateing that if u want me to remove the mask lets make a brand new persona This was John shortest persona to date EdgeV.1 The Next week John came to the ring still dressed as Starkiller stating if he lost his match with Maivia tonight. he would remove the mask which John lost. and he revealed an Edge like character and for the next few months all Rocky heard was SPEAR SPEAR SPEAR and EdgeV.1 ended his 1.3 year long feud currently he works as a Face in a feud with his long - time friend Kurt Angle. Their feud has ended effectivly December 19 2010 as Jim Contract has expired and Jim's final match in WWE was John winning the WWE Championship, after winning said title he announced he was Jim, Darth Starkiller, EdgeV.1 and he was leaving WWE and he might never come back. ON January 4, 2011 WWE and Jim started talking about some new contracts and for Jim to return as the WWE Champion Return, The Nex-Us and return of John Cena Oh January 7,2011 WWE and John got offical Contracts for John to return Saturday January 8,2011 Where he returned, Dressed in , Nexus clothes, Arm bands, Music and Entrance video, the fans expexted tp see the Nexus appear but John came out and the fans were in awe, also when John's Name Plate came up its said, Jim Cena Nexus and defeated former bitter rival, Rocky Maivia in a 30-minute N0 DQ-Iron Man Match for the WWE Championship, also he turned his former finisher(Breakdown (Full nelson facebuster) he used The Attitdue Adjustment after the match he gave a short speech about the future of WWE, and also he formed a new Face group called The(pronounced Thee) Nexus and this group will capture every title in WWE and he would be holding "auditions" over the following month and the Championship crusade will begin late January-early Febuary Split of the Nex-Us and King of the Ring After beating Eric Bichoff in the war. John announced the disbandment of the Nex-Us. A few short days after the end of the Nexus John started to come to the ring with little(or no) Nexus Attire and rarely using the Music except for Promos. Shortly there after John started to show signs of a Heel Turn but this was contridicted after he saved Sting* from an attack from his brother Victor. 2 weeks later John would get on the Announce Table for the first time in 6 months promoting the King Of The Ring Tournment saying that the 10 finalists will hava a Battle Royal to decide the King, John also stated due to him being Champion he was automaticly in the Battle Royal that Saturday, John would also show a more Vegeta - like character, using Hair Geel to prop his hair up for interviews/Promos and for matches he would have his hair bleedched Blonde to look more like a Super Saiyan and Jim even stated in an interview quote on quote "i am a big fan of Dragon Ball (/z/GT) since i was a kid" Jim would go on to win the King of the Ring Royal Rumble ironlicy last eliminating Victor Creed Logan. Tweener(Neutral) Turn and Pursuit of the HCW Immortal Championship. On March 5,2011 John would return to the ring and display a mix of Vegeta(Still using the Scouter to mock other wrestlers) and a more of a Immortal Jeff Hardy as displaying his hate for many superstars and Undertaker/Jeff Hardy Blue Ominoious smoke and using Ain't No Grave" when he entered the Announce booth and even when he was commenting on WWE Championship Match between Y2J and Triple H*, John would profess he deserves the WWE Championship and even getting involved hitting a Twist of Hate to Y2J and Triple H* and he would announce at the next WWE PPV he would win back the gold.On a Special Casmier Palaski Day edition of HCW John will face Mr. Anderson* in a singles match.John would defeat Mr. Anderson* with his Twist of Hate. Later in the show Stephanie would introduce the top 5 Contenders list for the EERl Championship and would put 1.John 2.Victor Creed Logan 3.Rocky Maivia 4. Triple H and 5. AJ-Styles*(who had recently returned to the company) John would then rename his old segment(The Super Saiyan Show, and call it the V.V.I.P Lounge) and would invite Y2J who Jim would apologise for interfering the week before. They would shake hands but John would then announce Jim would win back the Immortal title. It was then announced it would be Y2J and Triple H* vs Jim Logan and Rocky Maivia in a Tag Team Match on the next show. On March,9,2011 Jim and Victor defeated Y2J and Triple H after Rocky hit a Rock Bottom on Y2J and Jim debuted the Swaton Bomb to pin Y2J.after the match Jim would announce that the Executives had made an order that no person can change the John announced he would use his title shot at the PPV, Turning Point in a Championship Forfeit Match where the title can change hands by any means.Cena would later tell executives to make his title match booked(or preplanned) so he would lose, and to give John a new persona as 2 Jeff Hardys on the same company is just to much, they would accept and give John till the next WWE Superstars to think of a new persona.John would chose his Rapper gimmick with Street attire and Music which will debut after the PPV.On the March 16,2011 John was named Commissioner of HCW by HBK Commissioner Cena and brief heel turn After being named Commissioner, John renamed WrestleSlam to WrestleMania and would chase AJ Styles for the gold. At GloryMania he is planned to fight Victor Creed Logan for the Number 1 Contenders position for the WWE. Cena will cash in his title match at Dawn Of Destiny against Kurt Angle. John would be drafted to Smackdown durng the WWE Draft along with Randy Orton. That Friday it was announced John was traded back to Raw, and Cena would defeat Kurt Angle for the WWE Pure Championship, that Monday he would start a friendly feud with The Miz. After his feud with Miz ended, He would start a feud with R-Truth. Cena would turn heel attacking CM Punk before their Fatal Four Way Elimination Match. Jim would later use a steel chain to help win the match. The next night on Raw, John came down to the ring with dyed black hair,dressed in black pants, and shirt and a reaper sweat shirt displaying an evil karma Cole MacGrath character w. He displayed a TNA World Heavyweight Championship Belt he spray painted Red and Black. He also had a replica Amp and a steel chain rapping again. He would offically turn heel attacking The Rock. Weeks later on Raw, CM Punk would return to announce John would be forced to vacate the WWE Championship and a tournoment would be held to decide the winner. Later in the night, John would use his rematch clause to put himself in a fatal four way match to deicde a new champion. Cena would lose the match being last eliminated. Face Turn, and friendly feud with CM Punk After losing his shot at the championship, Cena would make a face turn. shaking hands with CM Punk and Punk offering a shot at the title to Cena, thus sparking a friendly feud. On 8/1/11 Raw, Logan would be declared Co-Champion with Punk after a double pin for the title. At SummerMania, the title match would end via disqualification after Creed struck the ref. It was announced via WWE.com Cena and Punk wil have a rematch at Destination Death PPV in a Chairs Match. Both Cena and Punk were attacked by Kevin Nash at a bar and were cashed in on by Creed and lost the Undisputed WWE Championship to them. At Destination Death, Cena failed in winning back the title as he was pinned by Creed. The following night Logan(as Commissioner) signed a WWE Championship Chase Tournment to decide a new Number 1 Conteder for the WWE Title. John Cena would later win the WWE Championship defeating Rey Mysterio directly after Rey had just won the title.Cena would lose ''the title to Victor Creed Logan in a triple threat Hell in A Cell match with CM Punk with Creed pinning Punk, the following night on Raw, Triple H fired Creed and annoucned Cena and Punk would fight at Vengence 2011. WWE Championship Hunt and Various Feuds At Vengence, Cena would fail in re-winning the title. Cena would be placed in charge of the following nights RAW, annoucing he would get a WWE Championship Match the following week on Raw against CM Punk. After being screwd out of the title by Awesome Truth, Cena would announce that he and the Rock would team up at Survivor Series against a team of Awesome Truth. After beating Awesome Truth(and causing their disbandment by having them turn on each other) Cena turned his attention back to the WWE Championship of CM Punk challenging him for the title at TLC 2011. After failing in winning the title at TLC, Cena would be placed in a feud with Kane. After failing to win the RUmble, Cena and Kane were both placed in the WWE Championship Elimination Chamber. At the Chamber, Cena and Kane were each eliminated, minutes later, then-Raw GM John Laurinatis made an inproptu match between Kane and Cena, which Cena won. The following night, Cena started to again promote his match against The Rock at WrestleMania 28. Cena would return to his '"Old School, Word Life"' gimmick with his music and video "Word Life", and again started to rap, although he remained a fan favorite. At WrestleMania,Cena defeated The Rock. At WrestleMania, he dropped his rapper gimmick and debuted his green shirt. Various Storylines After WrestleMania and Dawn Of Destiny, which Cena defeated The Rock and Brock Lesnar, Cena would start teaming with CM Punk as a tag team known as '''The Best In The World'. During teaming with Punk, Cena would have a match alongside rookie Jacob Cass at Bragging Rights. It was also announced, 8 days after the PPV, Cena will ''face Cass in a number one contenders match. In the match, Cena lost to Jacob Cass, Cena then announced CM Punk was injured and he was looking for a new tag team partner, in which he found one in Randy Orton. After failing to gain the Tag titles, Cena and Orton agreed to go back to Singles competition. At SummerSlam, Cena failed to defeat Dave Batista in a singles match. In June 2013, Cena restarted his feud with Randy Orton, and lost their first match against each other after being punted in the head. =In Wrestling= Finisher/Signature moves The Twist of Hate( The Swaton Bomb '''The Cross Arm Breaker(Adopted from his brother)' Waste-Land FU/Attitude-Adjustment(/AA) The Breakdown Spear Edgeucation STF T'''he Jedi Slayer( fireman's carry facebuster into a cutter or RKO-like move) The Jedi Purge(Reverse bulldog) The Revenge Of The Sith(Either a 450 Splash or Shooting Star Press) Death To The Jedi(Sharpshooter' Jedi Killer(Spear, Sometimes after running into the ropes and bouncing back with a Spear, and sometimes from the second rope) Sharpshooter Nicknames The Rated Hard-R Superstar The Final Renegade The Anti Christ of Pro Wrestling The Super Saiyan The Saiyan King The King of the King King Jim Logan "The Immoral" King Jim Logan The (Real)CM Punk(Chicago Made/ Championship Material) The Chain Gang General The Emperor of Professional Wrestling The Conduit King The Beast '''The Champ Entrance Themes This Fire Burns (For Promos) Aint No Grave by Johnny Cash We Are One The Final Countdown Loaded The March of the Valkaries(1 night only) "Metalingus" by Alter Bridge(Only as EdgeV.1) "My Time is now" By John Cena This is Basic Thugonimics by John Cena and Trademarc This is Basic Thugonomics(Remix) by John Cena and Trademarc Championships and Accomplisments WWE/TNA Undisputed Pure Championship~11 Times WWE World Heavyweight Championship~ 2 times(1 is no longer recorded due to controversy) TNA Global Champion~1 time HCW State Heavyweight Championship~ 3 times WWE TNA Undisputed Tag Team Championship ~ 6 times (4 with The Rock) 1 time with SJ McMillin and 1 time with Kurt Angle WWE Harcore Championship 3 times WWE ECW Championship 1 time WrestleSlam/SlammiMania Record Gallery Cena5.jpg Cena_&_Punk_as_WWE_Champion_-_Copy_(3).jpg File:Cena_with_this_new_shirt_(October_2011).png Cena6.jpg Cena7.jpg Cena8.jpg Cena9.jpg Category:Face Category:Raw Superstar